Wonders From Afar
by J-Dub -Silver Enigma
Summary: What happens after a two year old message was sent to many? Who will the Great Hero meet next? X-overs and references from various ideas. Contains usage of Beanie Babies... trust me, you may like what you read.
1. Prologue

**AN****: Hey everyone!**

**This is the third of my many stories about the life and times of my Beanie Baby collection. I finally get reveal some more characters! Remember, the term "humanimal" pertains to the Beanies. If you're wondering what it means, it portrays to animals with human-like characteristics. They grow to be in the human range of height (up to 8 feet). They can walk, talk, move and think. And many more things.**

**IF YOU ARE NEW TO READING THESE STORIES****, they do not relate to the whole lovey-dovey and playful points of view. You see, what I try to do is give them a whole different look—where they live as animals with human characteristics; where themes like action, adventure, drama, and (especially) supernatural fantasy come into play. I can include real-life ethics and make them into what I please (I mean come on, they are MY stories). Maybe you will notice particular things that you may have seen from some of the action cartoons such as X-Men, the Justice League, or Teen Titans... from various anime like Naruto, Bleach, or Dragonball Z... and from video games such as Final Fantasy. All that will come in due time. Although, my stories can be quite subtle.**

**It is mind-blowing, but at the same time, very complicated to put it all together. And no one else has ever thought about doing this... so, I've decided to give a shot. Not only is that the case, but I also have a long storyline (of say, 40 or so stories) going strong... and I want to hear what you guys think. But please, try to refrain from destructive criticism because let's face it, no one wants that.**

**Despite all of that, I am open to whatever you have to say. Comments, reviews, questions, anything! Just let me know however you please.**

**The only thing I own are the various Beanie Babies. I do not own Ty, or any of the subjects that the crossovers may refer to. **

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

_[The text in Italics are the inner thoughts of the characters.]_

* * *

**~Wonders From Afar~**

Chapter 1 - Prologue

**_Recall of Foreword_**

In a world where nuclear warfare has never crossed anyone's mind, where the polar ice caps aren't melting from drastically increasing global warming, and where the end of world has no meaning... well, life is pretty sweet. There is nothing to worry about because peace is just what everyone living in this world has. There are no threats, disturbances, or any signs of doom anywhere. But the people must remember that sooner or later, all that can change in a heartbeat. Nevertheless, this world can be most likely deemed as one that lives... in an alternate universe.

An alternate universe (as we should know) is very similar to our universe—stars, galaxies, planets and all alike. But of course, the setting is Earth. It is just like our Earth—seven continents, five oceans, many islands and ever-changing atmospheres. But the living beings are not just people and animals... as a matter of fact, the few others are a mix of the two. They are classified as "humanimals". They live like humans do, but have animalistic looks and characteristics. Whether it is as small as an insect or as big as a dragon, they grow to be about the same heights as humans do. By the way, humans do not mind living around them. Another thing... little do these humanimals know, but they have untapped special potentials that no other normal human being wields... and in some time in their lives, they will discover them.

**_End Recall_**

* * *

Two years have passed... since Sweet (now age 10) had delivered his message via the high-tech watches. No one had come to Titans Tower with his message in mind. He started to lose a bit of hope because it seem to him that no one had answered his call. He sent eleven watches... and not one person appeared to him.

Regardless of that, Sweet has finally adjusted to life in the United States. He knows where many things are, how life works, and what happens in and out of his day-to-day life. The Tower is still in tip-top shape. Nothing is damaged or has any sign of abnormalities. He started to develop more control of his powers as Sentinels have attacked numerous times, but Sweet had never lost to them once, even though the last few he fought were stronger and different than the originals. He started to wonder about how much longer would he have to live it out by himself.

He knew that the watches were sent in random, but exact destinations, where "special" humanimals were. The question was: How would they get the message?


	2. The Wild Cougar

Chapter 2 – The Wild Cougar

Some people love to come to a spot in Arizona and just stare at rocks. Rocks on the ground, rock piles, rocky hills, formations or platforms made of rock, low valleys of rock, and rocky mountains. They are rock maniacs... unlike other people, who come to this place to find wildlife of all kinds. But they forget that those animals may live like humans do in their normal field, spring, riverside, mountain or cave setting. Oh yes, humanimals are everywhere in the world, especially here, in the Grand Canyon.

The humanimals that live here do not need to be around humans because they believe in one thing: "The wolf without the pack is a goner." And it has been proven well.

But, one young cougar had defied that principle twice, as an infant. His parents could not decide on a name for him, but after witnessing these two events in sequence, the job was already done for them. His name then was Canyon Walker. It symbolized the undying will of Canyon and the veil of protection around him that does not show too often while living in the Grand Canyon.

The occurences happened during a storm at night, near the caves where the cougars lived. Everyone was about to go to sleep until a mysterious dark purple cougar appeared out of nowhere. It glared at the pack with full red eyes, and it displayed repeated shines of crimson, gold, black, and white light. And it moved very swiftly, as it had its sights on the youngest of the pack, Canyon. A few of the cougars, including his parents, saw what it was trying to do and tried to stop it. Unfortunately, they could not touch the cougar as it passed through every one of them, as a ghost would. Then in an instant, it jumped and disappeared into Canyon's body. Though it was gone, the cougars of the pack thought that he was hurt, but he was not. To ensure his safety, some of the male cougars went out into the borders of their home and scouted, just in case there was another one. To their dismay, a thunderstorm started directly over them. The whole pack then had to run away and avoid the lightning. Canyon's mother was holding him until she had tripped and lost her grip on him. Before she tried to retrieve him, suddenly, a massive golden lightning bolt crashed where Canyon was lying. The pack had witnessed this and thought that he had been killed. After the storm subsided, the elder of the pack approached where Canyon was, and found him completely unscathed. The only thing that was different was his eye color; it changed from black to amber (golden yellow color). He picked him up, and the rest of the pack saw him as well. The elder returned him to his parents. After getting resettled at the caves, the elder entered the den and gave Canyon his name before his parents. They were relieved to see him alive after all of that. He was to be remembered in the pack, forever.

* * *

Now at age eight, the little survivor has grown into his own personality. Wild. The kid loves to run up and slide down hillsides as if he were snowboarding on the rocky ground. All his parents did was watch him be free because that was all they wanted for him. The only thing that bothered them was the force holding them back from telling Canyon about what happened when he was a baby. They didn't want him to live life worried about the apparition that still may be inside of him. Yet, they were still afraid of it taking over his life. They didn't know what to do, but to let him live his life, no matter where he goes. The elder spoke of that to them before he passed away two years ago.

It was until one night, where things began to change for Canyon. He asked his parents if he go atop their mountain home and do some late night hill thrills. They allowed him to. He trekked up to the top of the mountain because he wanted to get the biggest rush out of this run.

"This is gonna be crazy," said Canyon, "but that's just how I like it." He jumped off of the peak and started sliding down the mountain. He swerved around boulders and jumped off of rocky ledges to maximize his performance, though no one was watching. He was doing great until he missed a jump and fell off of the corner of the ledge, trying to do a barrel roll. It hurt a bit, but he wanted to try again. The same thing happened a second time.

"Ow..." he grumbled, getting up from the fall. Then, his 'wild meter' jumped to eleven. "Maybe the third time is the charm."

He went up and restarted for the third time. This time he picked up enough speed and control to handle the jump... but he jumped off of the other side of the ledge, leading over a cliff to a valley below. He noticed that he was falling and starting yelling, fearing serious pain from the landing. And the worst idea was that he thought about landing on his legs. Before he was ten meters away from the ground, he found something he had never seen before. A figure in the shape of a surfboard made of golden lightning appeared below his feet, and soon he found himself riding in the air on it. His eyes widened.

"No way..." he said, amazed at the fact that he was controlling the board of lightning. He could do anything he could have done while rock sliding, and then some. He could jump off of the board completely, and he could make it reappear under his feet. Soon, he came to a stop and the bolt board zipped up into the sky, in the opposite action that a regular lightning bolt would normally do. After that, he wondered about what else he could do with lightning. First, he clapped his opposable paws together and found sparks dancing in between them while he was pulling them away from each other. He also managed to shoot out streams of lightning out of his fingers. It was official to him now, that he could manipulate lightning.

After discovering this, he was about to start heading back home. But then he looked up at the sky and saw one of the stars twinkle. As he kept looking, something was falling at him from that point in the air. He noticed it and dodged it, as the falling object made a tiny crater in the ground. Canyon decided to look and see what it was. Getting closer, he found a watch. He was baffled over the fact that the watch had a crash-course near him, almost as if it were locked on target.

"Hey, cool watch..." he said, looking at the futuristic features of it. He found the hidden computer system and soon came upon the message sent by Sweet. He began to listen and read it.

**"Greetings. If you are a humanimal who holds hidden skills or extraordinary qualities, this message is for you. My name is Sweet Summers, and I am looking to help you. You probably have had an accident in years past, you may be having trouble with control, or maybe you just need to get away from those who scold you. Whatever the case may be, I can help. And not only am I willing to assist you, I also seek to bring humanimals together in peace. I recommend that you come to Titans Tower and meet me. The location will be shown when you press the lower right button on the watch. Anything you could ever need, I have here at the Tower. When you have decided to come, take what you need and come at whenever possible. I will be waiting. End transmission."**

After reading and listening to this, Canyon knew instantly that he needed to go to Titans Tower. But the only thing he wasn't sure about was his parents' decision because the elder always stood by a 'No Human Contact' law, and he told of it to the adults of the pack. Regardless, Canyon had to tell his parents about something anyway. He put the watch on his left wrist and began to return to the cougars' den.

* * *

Upon getting there, Canyon raced to find his parents and asks for a moment of their time. He led them to the border of their home.

"What is it son?" asked his father.

"Okay," Canyon started, pausing to gather his composure. "Don't freak out, but... I can do something that you may think is impossible."

"What do you mean?" asked his mother.

"Maybe you should listen to this first." Canyon raised his new watch, and revealed to them the hidden system within it. He showed them the message.

"What does he mean by hidden abilities?" inquired his father, confused.

"I'll show you," murmured Canyon, backing up, "but don't freak." He clapped his paws together again and slowly separated them, revealing golden sparks of lightning between them. His parents watched in awe of this, seeing their son generating and manipulating lightning. He also shot a lightning bolt out of his paw, as if he were shooting a gun. His parents were convinced then.

"Okay, I understand that you can control that..." uttered his mother, a bit concerned for Canyon, "but do you **want **to go to this Titans Tower?"

"I HAVE to, mom," he pleaded. "This guy, Sweet, can help me find what else I can do with my power. Please..."

"I would let you go, son," spoke his father, "but the humans-"

"No!" Canyon interrupted, knowing what he was going to say. "I heard from one of my friends that the humans respect us, powers or no powers."

His parents were stopped, hearing their son say that. It wasn't only that, but they also afraid of letting him go on his own. However, even though the elder is deceased, they could not back away from his word. His father sighed.

"If you can prove it to us," proposed his mother, "we'll let you go."

Canyon smiled. "Thank you!" he shouted, hugging them both.

"I'll tell the pack that we're all going to the National Park outlook area first thing in the morning," said his father. "Get what you need and get some rest."

Canyon was happy that they agreed on allowing him to go to Titans Tower, in hopes of seeing more of his potential power and meeting someone like him.

* * *

The morning sun rose the next day, and the cougar pack began to travel to the tourist outlook area of the Grand Canyon. Soon, they saw the people looking out for many things in the canyon. Canyon's father told the pack to stay put on the other side, while he, his spouse and Canyon go ahead to possibly interact with the people. The three of them approached a hill leading to the outlook.

"Okay son," whispered his father, "show us that they mean no harm." Canyon went ahead and joined a group of men who were talking about Titans Tower. His parents noticed what was happening from a distance. He was safe. Canyon then asked if he could talk about his task, getting to the Tower. The men heard him out and covertly saw his electrokinesis, explaining the fact that he had to go to the Tower.

"That's awesome!" said one of the men.

"Okay," spoke another one of the men, "we'll help you. What's the plan?"

Canyon began to think. "Okay," he started. "I can get to the Tower on my own because I have a bolt board waiting for my call; you guys don't have to take me. But, I'm guessing that this Tower is out in public. And running around like a wild animal isn't gonna work. I think I'm gonna need some clothes."

"Clothes, you say?" asked one of the men, seeing his point. "Well, it's your lucky day. The gift shop is having a free sale for an hour. We'll go in fast and get you something."

"That'd be great, thanks!" replied Canyon. The men walked off and entered the shop. Canyon looked at his parents. "See?" he said, proving his point on the friendly people. They understood now. Soon, the men came back to Canyon, each holding a piece of clothing for him. After changing, Canyon wore a yellow shirt (with a section of the Grand Canyon decorated on the front) and khaki cargo shorts. He was ready to go.

"One last thing before you go," uttered one of the men. "Can you show us this 'bolt board'?" Canyon answered yes, as that was what he was about to do anyway. He raised his hand, with his palm facing the sky. Then a gray cloud showed above him and emitted a thunderbolt into his hand. The cloud disappeared, as Canyon then put the bolt under his feet. The lightning formed itself into the board again and began to levitate over the ground. They were amazed. Canyon waved them goodbye, as he cruised to his parents to say his goodbye to them as well. He hugged them before getting back into the air, off to Titans Tower. The pack, still standing across the way, saw him riding on the board for the first time. It was an amazing sight for them. He waved at them as well, before flying high into the air and beginning his travel. His parents wished him the best of luck.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes into the flight, Canyon began to wonder if he was moving to slow. After all, he was riding on lightning. It's supposed to be quick.

_"There has to be a way to go faster,"_ he thought. He then had an idea. He clapped his hands for the sparks again, this time to grasp the nose of the board. He thought that it would accelerate the board's movement quickly enough like nitrous oxide in a street car. Once he did just that, however, he flew too fast for his own good. Faster than a speedng bullet. The only good thing was that he was still, uncontrollably heading in the direction of Titans Tower.

Canyon managed to hold on to the board at blinding speeds for another five minutes. He barely managed to take one of his hands off of the bolt board... but when that happened, the board immediately stopped from the loss of electrical charge, then disappeared, sending Canyon flying forward fast. He yelled out loud, but it looked as if nothing could save him from the fall this time. He was headed towards a tower in the form of a double-striked "T", with a part of the building crossed though the middle. As he was descending, he saw a red orangutan exiting the Tower. Unfortunately, he was about to run into him. All Canyon could do was try and warn him.

"Look out!" Canyon shouted. The orangutan heard his call too late. Canyon crashed into him, sending them both rolling down the hill. The orangutan hit a tree with the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Canyon luckily recovered before hitting a tree. Canyon felt that one of his nine lives were in extreme peril at that moment. He was lucky. He then went to find the orangutan, finding him face down on the ground.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Canyon tried to call for him, but he didn't move. Canyon felt guilty for causing this, and then was afraid of what might be the orangutan's reaction. He fled north of the Tower and wanted to come back the next day, in hopes that he would be awake regardless of the consequences. Nevertheless, Canyon had reached his destination.

\\

I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. It's okay if you aren't, I'm doing my best for you.

Please review, if you feel the need to. I'll need some time for the next few chapters anyway.


	3. Runaway Wings, Part I

**AN: These next few characters are introduced at about the same time period. I will try to link them up to the best of my ability.**

**Oh, one more thing! Though they come from different places, all of the humanimals' understand English.**

**Please continue reading.**

Chapter 3 – Runaway Wings, Part I

When birds fly free in the air, there are no worries. The sky is the limit when it comes to going anywhere they want to go. The possibilities are endless. Especially in Barcelona, Spain, the City of Counts. But one bird feels chained up and hexed with bad experiences, unable to free himself.

Meet what is now Mac Abre Cantínis. He is a humanimal; a nine year old cardinal with a dark and mysterious demeanor. He wears black garments, has red eyes and stood-up red hair in the fashion of Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, with an attitude like Shadow the Hedgehog. But don't worry, there was a time in his life where he was a much different person.

In the past (as a toddler), his parents were very wealthy. They established their mansion atop one of the most famous hills in Barcelona, requesting a view of the city. When Mac was at age two, he realized how great life was for him. He smiled all the time. At that age, he was learning how to fly from his father teaching him. That was the one thing that Mac loved to do, as he learned very fast. It took him two days to do it! His father was so impressed at how fast he learned, that he let him fly around the hill by himself. Mac always had a good sense of direction, and his parents trusted it all the time. But, the day before his third birthday came... the day when his life changed.

* * *

At around noon time, Mac and his Japanese butler, Hiro, were cleaning up in the backyard after a party Mac's parents had hosted. They were in the city at the time. Hiro wanted Mac to take a break because he didn't want him to work his wings off, trying to pick up leftover after leftover. Mac understood and flew down the hill. He flew around for twenty minutes and then began to head back to the mansion. Halfway there, he came across something black in the ground. _"What's this?" _he thought. He pulled it out of the ground and saw a narrow leaf-shaped blade, hooked together by a short, taped bar that led to a loop at the top of it. He took it and showed it to Hiro back at the mansion.

"What do you have there?" he asked. Mac gave him the object, and he recognized what it was.

"What is it?" asked Mac, with growing curiosity.

"This is a kunai knife. It's made originally from my country. I can show you how to use it, if you please."

"Okay."

"There are people, usually in all black, trained as combat spies called ninjas who would use these to fight when the need would come. My father was one, and he taught me how to use one. For now, I will teach you how to handle and throw this one. Perhaps you'll learn other techniques when you grow up." Hiro told Mac to look at the nearby tree that stood about four feet tall. There were no leaves or branches on it, the peak was as flat as a regular tree stump, and no one bothered it. Hiro aimed the kunai at the center of the tree side and threw it there, on point. Mac was impressed. Hiro stood about twenty feet away from the tree and still hit the mark. Mac wanted to do it then. Hiro said that he was too far away to start out with, so he moved him up to about ten feet away. Mac threw it, hit the tree, but missed the center mark.

"It's okay," said Hiro, encouraging him, "it just takes practice. I have to get back to cleaning the backyard. Just keep trying, all right?"

Mac did just that. Within ten more tries, he finally hit the center. Luckily for Mac, he was a fast learner. He hit it about three more times in a row. Then he thought of something to make the experience more awesome. He thought about incorporating flight into the act. So he took the kunai, ran back to where he could barely see the tree, and then started running toward it. Halfway there, he started to fly in midair. He then threw the kunai at the tree, but he aimed to the left of it. Noticing that he was about to miss, Mac was about to fly fast and try to catch the kunai. But suddenly, he literally warped beside the knife, caught it by the loop, and threw it at the tree again. This time, it hit the top edge, sending the knife flying upward. Mac somehow warped again to get the knife and threw it straight down, piercing the top of the tree directly in the center. Surely he noticed that the kunai sat on top of the tree now, but was baffled at the fact that he moved so instantly. He tried flying towards the ground to test it out, and he warped again, on his feet.

_"How did I do that?"_ he wondered. Mac disappeared in one place and appeared instantly in another. All he had to do was think about where he was going. He tested it some more, appearing in his room, on the roof of the house, and over the backyard pool. It was official. He had the power of teleportation on his side. Sadly, he was tired. So he warped to his room and took a nap, but yearned to tell his parents.

When the both of them got home, Mac showed them his new talent. They were so surprised, that they wondered if they could do it as well. They could not, but they were happy that their son could. He found himself an early birthday present. He awaited the rest on tomorrow.

* * *

June 10th... Mac's third birthday... the worst day of his life.

The kunai knife he found yesterday actually belonged to the most feared and dangerous criminal/assassin organization in Spain — the Diablos. Their headquarters is a tall blue tower shaped like a vertical blimp; the building towers up and then meets at a rounded peak. Their purpose is not only to steal and cause chaos, but also to target random citizens in the city, to assassinate them. Every day, someone was targeted and killed, without fail. The indication of their imminent strike was the kunai knife, secretly placed in the ground nearby the target(s). Sadly, Mac's family was next.

At four'o'clock sharp, Mac blew out the three candles on his birthday cake. His parents and Hiro, in attendance, appluded him. But the clapping stopped when everyone heard a boom outside.

"What was that?" asked Mac, looking around in caution. Hiro thought about the kunai again, remembering another thing.

"Let me see that kunai knife again, Mac," he requested. Hiro looked on one of the sides of the projectile, and saw "Diablo" engraved on it. "Oh no..." he spoke.

"Oh no, what?" inquired Mac's mother.

"This belongs to the Diablos!" he alerted them. It was the last thing Mac's parents wanted to see. They knew that the Diablos had never failed in carrying out their jobs.

"Son," urged Mac's father, "go into your room and **stay there.**" Above all circumstances, he wanted to make sure that Mac was to be protected at any cost. Mac followed his order.

While in his room, Mac had his head against the door, listening for what was happening. He heard glass breaking, thuds, and gunfire. He was scared first of what was happening to his parents and Hiro, and then second to his own safety. He didn't want to know what would happen to him... but he was about to find out, as quick footsteps were heard in the hall, getting closer to his door. When the footsteps stopped, Mac slowly backed up to the other side of his room in fear. The door was then kicked open, revealing three men in red, wearing black masks and holding weapons. One wielded a silenced pistol, another had a shotgun, and the last had the kunai knife with blood dropping from it. Mac started to cry because he knew that someone or everyone had been killed downstairs. He feared that it would happen to him as well, but even the Diablos showed mercy to a child. One of them slowly walked up to Mac.

"Easy kid," he said as he was extending his hands to grab Mac, "we don't want to hurt you..." As he was within reach, Mac shouted out and instantly warped to his parents' closet. The Diablo members wondered where he went, but didn't worry about it after a few seconds, as their next step was to burn the house down. They ran to the exit to execute that job.

Meanwhile, Mac realized that he was in his parents' closet. But he looked over and noticed them and Hiro laying down on the ground, lifeless. He tried to shake them, to see if they were still alive. They did not even breathe. He began to tear again, discovering that they were dead.

But soon, he stopped grieving, for a eruptuous change in his heart had rose. His sorrow was still apparent, but it was now veiled by rage. He wanted revenge, as he then teleported in front of his now burning mansion and saw the Diablos walking off. Mac's anger had risen up to a point where all he did was attack. At that point, the feeling of sadness was gone... and replaced by brutal bloodlust. He mutiliated them, one by one. First, he warped to the member with the kunai knife, stole it from his hand, stabbed his heart and yanked the kunai out. That Diablo fell forward, dead. Next was the member holding the pistol, who saw what had just happened, but not quick enough, as Mac threw the kunai at his heart, killing him on the spot. The last one finally noticed, but threw down his shotgun and started to flee. Unfortunately for him, Mac was faster. He took the knife again, warped over the last Diablo, plunged the knife through the top of his head, and forced it down and out of his spine. Mac had shown no mercy, through the blood and all, and made the kill count fair, three for three.

Soon, he flew off after calming down to find his uncle in the city. He owned a restaurant under a residence on the seaside. When Mac found him, he told him about the recent news. After hearing it, his uncle decided to take Mac in, and set up a funeral for his parents and Hiro. After burying them near the ruins of the mansion, Mac kept a resentful look and unhappy attitude ever since, to hide his grief. His ability to hide it was just as good as his sense of direction.

* * *

Now at age nine, Mac was tired of living in Barcelona because of the Diablos and a couple of more reasons. For one, the rest of his family began to lose care for him. They taught him how to do the basic things in life, even how to defend himself. But they just didn't want to take things too far with him. He didn't know why, but eventually he didn't care for them anymore. And if that wasn't bad enough, every kid in school avoided him. Mac was actually looking for friends, but they feared of getting on his bad side, as his normal look was scary enough to them. He started to care less about them as well. Everything was falling apart in front of his face. The pain grew more and more, until one day, he decided to fly away from it all, even though it would still be with him for the rest of his life.

Mac flew north, with Barcelona behind him now. He didn't think about turning back. He wanted to be away from there. As he flew, strangely, he saw a black watch flying next to him. He took it, stopped in the air, and found that it was more than just a watch. It was the same watch that Sweet had sent, with "The Message" recorded in it. After Mac heard and read the message, he realized that this was the one good thing that has ever happened to him in a while. Now, he knew where he was going... to Titans Tower. But he wanted to make sure that he was far away from Barcelona first. So he started off to Andorra, a small country between Spain and France, to recompose himself. He needed a few more moments to get unwanted nostalgia out of his mind.

/

Sad, isn't it?

Please review, I need to know how I am doing.


	4. Runaway Wings, Part II

Chapter 4 – Runaway Wings, Part II

Dwelling in Paris, France, with a view of the Eiffel Tower across from her home is Kuku Bodine [BO-de-neh], a humanimal—white cockatoo, age eight. The Eiffel Tower was the one place that Kuku loved to go to view the city. It was how she developed her love for sightseeing, whether she was walking inside or flying over Paris. Her parents let her go anywhere she asked about. As a result of this, she has always been a happy, outgoing person. The only strange thing about her was her light pink hair and the way it was arranged. She had two locks of hair held down in front of her eyes by silver barrettes. The rest of her hair was fixed so that if someone was looking directly above her, its form looked like a spider or a scorpion.

In school, Kuku had always gotten along with boys more than girls because she acted like a tomboy. Oddly, the guys loved that, especially when it came to dodgeball. She wasn't the best player, but she was the smartest. With her on their team, they never lost because she analyzed everything that was happening and knew exactly what to do about it. She was not psychic, just tactical and strategic. Most of the other girls were jealous of her; one of them in particular was the class bully. She was a human with a "big" presence—not frail or nice. It was until one day had come where she had wanted to beat Kuku's beak in.

* * *

The bell rang, dismissing all the kids to go home. Hearing it, the bully had her plan ready to make Kuku miserable. She found her in the hall.

"Hey Kuku," called the bully, with a light tone instead of an abrupt one, "can I talk with you for a second?"

"All right," Kuku answered skeptically, wondering why she—of all people—would talk with her. She was led to the back of the school.

"What's up?" asked Kuku, who was then immediately pushed onto the ground and against the wall.

"You'll see..." replied the bully, turning around. Kuku was ambushed, as the bully then carried a bucket of thick black liquid, with an "X" marked on the outside. She didn't know what it meant, but she used it anyway. She set it over Kuku's head, and the liquid spread all over her body. The bully laughed, getting she had planned accomplished. But what she had saw afterwards stopped her from laughing. The liquid evaporated instantly, and slowly, Kuku's body was withering downward as black smoke. Seeing this, the bully ran away from her. Kuku was frightened, seeing her body turning into smoke, bit by bit, until she was just a cloud. Yet somehow, she was still alive, even though all she could see was darkness. She wanted to go home and then at her request, the smoke cloud zipped instantly and she appeared in front of her house, with her body intact again.

_"I thought I was done for..."_ she thought. Kuku let out a sigh of relief and turned around to notice a black bracer around her tail. She couldn't take it off for some reason, so she then took a step toward the front door. But she had stepped on something, and found a black watch under her foot. She took it into her room, trying to figure out if it worked or not, as it did not have any numbers showing. She eventually pressed all four side buttons, and suddenly saw a hidden hologramic, but touchable computer network. She called her parents into her room, freaked out about the watch. Once her parents were in the room, she found "The Message" and played it. Her parents listened also, finding that the watch was out of this world.

"Honey," said her mother, "where'd you get that from?"

"I found it in front of the house. But I-"

"Hmm..." her father interrupted, "I want to know a few things: Who's this Sweet Summers? Where exactly is Titans Tower? And what does he mean by 'special talents' anyway?"

"I think he can help me," suggested Kuku, noting the suspicious bracer on her tail.

"What do you mean?" asked her mother.

"I think I know." Kuku then closed her eyes and focused on nothing but the bracer. Then she turned into smoke again, this time without fear. Her parents were shocked, as she then reformed herself again. Kuku knew now that she could do condense into smoke and travel through it. "See?" she added.

"Well now," murmured her father, concerned for her as much as his wife was, "is your heart set on going to Titans Tower and meeting Sweet?" Kuku nodded affirmatively, wanting to go as soon as possible.

"It's settled," said her mother, beginning to tear up and coming to hug Kuku. "Pack what you need. (voice breaking) But promise us that you'll come back whenever possible." She didn't like it when her mother sapped up, but this time, she accepted it. Her father hugged her one last time as well.

* * *

Kuku flew off the following morning, wearing all white-a blouse, a long skirt, and a beret. She waved goodbye to her parents as she flew. She then pressed the lower right button on the watch, revealing the holo-map. She noticed that she had a long way to go, so she decided to make a rest stop in Andorra. She had a ticket for an all-you-can-eat buffet in the country's capital, Andorra la Vella.

After two hours, she arrived in the city and went to find the restaurant. People from neighboring Spain or France were welcome at anytime, so Kuku had no problem getting around by herself. She found and entered the restaurant. One of the employees noticed her and asked of why she was there by herself. Kuku explained. The employee then took her ticket and told her that she was welcome to have whatever she wanted.

* * *

Later on, a red, black-clothed young cardinal entered the restaurant. He didn't seem too happy. The employee noticed him.

"Hiya!" she greeted him, but he didn't answer her. "You look troubled. Here, you can eat whatever you want. It's on the house."

"Fine with me," he answered back in a low tone. He wasn't hungry, but he began to grudgingly take his food from the bar. As he was doing that, Kuku finished her food and got up to dispose of her tray. She eventually crossed by the cardinal and accidently ran into him, causing both to drop their trays. Kuku noticed how intense he looked.

"Sorry, so sorry," she pleaded, crouching down to pick some of the spill up and hoping not to have angered him. He noticed that she had a watch... just like his. The cardinal was Mac. He lightened up slightly, seeing that it was an accident, after all.

"It's alright," he said, getting down to help her. He then wanted to ask about the watch. "Where'd you get that watch?"

"This? I found it at my house in Paris."

"Then why do we have the same one?" He raised his wing to show her the exact same watch in his possession. Kuku was surprised. The employee came to pick up the rest of the spill, allowing the two birds to sit down and talk. The employee looked over and noticed that the cardinal was actually speaking.

"So," said Mac, "you're from France?"

"Yes. My name is Kuku. What's yours?"

"Mac. I'm from Barcelona in Spain. _And I don't want to go back._"

"So, I guess we're going to the same place, are we?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, just so I know, what can you do besides speak Spanish?"

"Come with me." Mac led Kuku outside and flew to the roof of the restaurant. He was going to show her his teleportation ability.

"All right, I want you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them." he told her

"Okay," she replied, closing her eyes. He was going to warp to the roof of the building across the street when he tells her to open her eyes.

"Open them," Mac said, before he warped instantly. Kuku was trying to find him until she turned around and saw him across the way. Once she had her eyes locked-on to him, he warped again, behind her.

"Huh?" she sounded.

"Behind you," he called.

She jumped when she saw him again.

"How'd you do that so fast?" she asked, astonished by his movement.

"It's called teleportation."

"I can do something like that, but it's a lot slower." She showed him her travel by smoke. Though he could not show it on the outside, he was impressed because he never saw that.

"It just takes practice," he said.

"Yeah." Kuku noticed that they were complete opposites. She was outgoing, Mac wasn't... she wore white, he had black. Her ultimate goal then was to try and get to know him a lot better, no matter what it takes. She could not do that now, as they both had a destination to get to. They both listened to "The Message" again and flew off together, moving directly west.

* * *

The birds made two long flights. The first lasted ten hours over the Atlantic Ocean until they caught up to a transport ship, headed for the United States. They slept in a secret spot on the ship. When they woke up the next day, they continued their journey on their second flight, reaching Miami, Florida. That was when Kuku's sightseeing need arose, seeing the glowing lights of the tall buildings of the city. She wondered how the rest of the country would be like. It would mean leaving Mac, but she would always know where to come.

"We're close now," said Mac, intent on getting to Galveston in Texas now.

"Um, I think that you should keep going," she suggested. "I think I need to get a good feel for this place before I do anything first. I mean, I don't have to get to Titans Tower immediately; I can go later."

"Okay," said Mac with his head down, thinking that he would not see her again. Noticing this, Kuku embraced him.

"Don't worry. I'll come back sometime, when I'm ready. I promise." She let go and then waved goodbye to him, for now. Mac continued on, hoping that he would see her again.

/-/


	5. Myths in Motion, Part I

Chapter 5 – Myths in Motion, Part I

It does not get any icier than the Arctic ice caps. Especially where there is a small polar bear civilization living near the North Pole; a town made completely of ice. How did it get there? The polar bears made it because they all are hydrokinetic—they use water to create solid ice. It was requested by the leader, a giant polar bear who was quite selfish, unfortunately, as he never let anyone touch any of his belongings. But there was one polar bear who gave him a change of heart. Aurora Rayne.

Aurora is eight years old and is the only humanimal in the pack. Fortunately, he can understand his own polar bear language aside from English. Plus, he can drive... seriously. By age seven, all polar bears in the pack were require to know how to navigate a snowmobile-like vehicle made of solid ice that will not melt. The design was replicated directly from an abandoned snowmobile, in frozen form. When Aurora made his after learning how to drive it, he did not use freeze water to create it, he could not. He would either forge the ice himself or use his icy breath to make what he thinks about. The leader was impressed with his talent, as Aurora even made an ice statue of him. Because of this, the leader decided to take everyone to the North Pole.

But, what they did not know was that the path lead to a killer whale zone. Over twenty gigantic black whales dwelled in an ice delta and victimized any and everything that would have ever trespassed. Unlike normal killer whales, they attacked anything within range. The leader thought that the pack was smart enough to move across the floating ice platforms without being harmed. He was wrong. A pack of two hundred polar bears became a pack of twenty in a matter of minutes, as the killer whales crashed through the ice and killed many at a time. Aurora's parents were included. Aurora tripped and fell over, sadly. Just as he was about to get up, one of the whales jumped out of the water, on a collision course with Aurora, who was unable to move. He closed his eyes and fainted, not wanting to see what was about to happen to him.

* * *

Luckily, he slowly regained his consciousness, but could not see fully. He presumed that he was dreaming, as he then heard a voice.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," said the voice.

"Where am I?" asked Aurora, in a trance.

"Where you need to be. Look on your arm, can you see something black?"

"Yes."

"Good, then you have nothing to worry about. That is a special kind of watch—it holds a special message that you must heed. Find it, read it, and heed it as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"Now, I must leave you to carry on." After the male voice spoke, Aurora noticed in full, regained sight that he was in front of the North Pole, with a land, sea and air vehicle that worked exactly like Aurora's snowmobile. Aurora noticed that too, but wanted to ask one more thing.

"Wait!" he shouted, "who are you?"

"An old man in red," the voice replied, as his sound faded away. "That's all you need to know." Aurora understood. He then looked at his new accessory and eventually found "The Message". After hearing it, Aurora pushed the bottom right button, got into his new ride, and drove southbound towards the Atlantic Ocean, knowing that the message portrayed to his ice controlling abilities.

/-/


	6. Myths in Motion, Part II

Chapter 6 – Myths in Motion, Part II

The luck of the Irish plays a sarcastic role for seven-year-old Mystic Melody. She is a blue-eyed, white unicorn with a shiny white mane and an even shinier horn. She is said to be a universal beauty. But at an early age, she lives a very unfortunate life. Here's why.

Long ago, her father was a great and powerful wizard from another world, where people and things that are usually said to be myths and legends are real. He was sworn to battle against many powerful entities and ancient dragons, to stand by an unwavering oath of justice. The way he traveled to the normal world was no accident, as he did battle with the most powerful entity he had ever encountered—it was known as the Phoenix. It was an shining enigma of a regular phoenix, capable of displaying its power on a horrifying caliber. It could even physically and mentally overtake someone, and manifest itself as a façade of the manipulated being, like a puppet. Her father found that it was a grueling struggle, as it almost sought to take control of him. That was about to be his fate, until an enchantress (Mystic's mother) arrived to cast a spell that repelled the Phoenix's attempt at manipulation and threw it off guard. While it was defenseless, her father managed to strike it with a containment spell, that had just enough strength to work. But, even though the Phoenix was reduced to a smaller size, it managed to jump into her father's body, with a word of warning: "You may have defeated me, but know this. If you ever are to have a child, I WILL use his/her body as my host."

After hearing that, he and the enchantress were immediately transported to Achill Island in the far west of Ireland on Earth, with no way back. He heard that voice in his mind and feared the Phoenix's warning... yet, he could not resist the enchantress. So, over nine months later, they had Mystic. They remembered what the Phoenix said, so they used every last bit of their magical power to put a seal on Mystic, to put on a sort of restraining order on the chaotic power of the Phoenix. It also gave Mystic psychic and telekinetic capabilities.

As Mystic grew older, her parents grew even more fearful that the Phoenix would break itself free and attack those living in this world as well. They had no other choice but to confine Mystic to her room on the top of the tallest tower in their castle, closest to the ocean. She hated it because she could not exit her room, even if it was just for a walk around the castle. They loved her so much, but she was born cursed with the Phoenix.

* * *

Now, Mystic looks out of her room to the ocean, wondering when she would be free from solitary confinement. She knew that she was cursed with the Phoenix, and that it never took control of her since the day she was born. She loved her parents, but she did not understand why she could not leave her room knowing that the Phoenix's power was dormant. She would give anything now, to get out of her castle. She was at a frustratiing point now, where she let out a short telekinetic burst of force, knocking many things in her room down. Mystic noticed what he had done and replaced everything back to the way it originally was. While she was levitating, she found a watch that she had never seen before. She thought it was a game, pressing all four buttons. She was wrong, as she saw what it really was... a network apparatus of high technology. Eventually, she found "The Message". It was her call to salvation, being free from her castle. She yearned to come to Titans Tower, but that would only happen if a handsome prince were to take her away.

She looked out of her room again, and this time, she saw something moving in the ocean in the distance. She used her 'psychic sight' to see more clearly. It was a polar bear, driving a 'hydrocopter'. Mystic wanted to leave, at any cost. So then, she tried to send a telepathic message to the polar bear.

_"Hey!" _said a voice in the polar bear's mind. He stopped the vehicle, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. Mystic got his attention. _"Come here, to the castle behind you. I'm at the top room."_

The polar bear saw the castle, listening to the voice calling him. He turned on the air feature, to fly to the uppermost room of the castle. Mystic saw him approaching, anxious to be free from her "cage". After a moment, the polar bear was outside of Mystic's room, also noticing the beauty in the white gown in front of him.

"Was it you who called me?" asked the polar bear, gazing into her blue eyes as he talked.

"Yes," replied Mystic. She saw that he was no prince, but he comes a close second to it. "Can you help me get out of here? I'm sort of trapped in my room, and I don't want to be in it anymore."

"Sure," answered the bear, now noticing the black watch on her arm. Mystic then stuffed many of her accesories into a bag and jumped in the back seat of the bear's hydrocopter. He flew back onto the ocean water and began to move in the direction of Titans Tower. As they moved, Mystic wanted to know the name of her savior.

"I'm sorry," she started, "we haven't met yet. I'm Mystic."

"It's okay," he replied, "I'm Aurora."

"That's a pretty name..."

Aurora blushed a little. "So is yours." he responded.

Mystic did was well. "Thanks!"

After a pause of silence, Mystic saw the same watch he found on Aurora's arm. "Do you have any powers?" she asked

"Yeah. Look across my side." As Aurora slowed down, he blew icy breath onto the water beside him, freezing a flat plate of it. Mystic saw and then levitated the ice mass while hovering in front of the vehicle to show Aurora, who then was starstruck by seeing Mystic floating in front of him. She then threw it down in the water in front of Aurora, creating waves that launched the hydrocopter into the air. Mystic hopped back in her seat and found the air feature on the vehicle, sending them both into the air for flight.

"That was cool!" exclaimed Aurora, having enjoyed the ride along with Mystic. She was happy to finally be free from her jail cell of a castle. She was free to live her life now. Well, almost free. She still has the Phoenix inside of her.

* * *

Within a couple of days, they rode into Galveston Bay, having arrived near their destination—Titans Tower. Aurora stopped near Seawolf Park (the eastern tip of the island that Titans Tower was on). Sadly, this is where they separated for now.

"Mystic," he said, "I have to go back to the North Pole. You can still go to the Tower, but I have to figure out a few things first. I didn't get this ride on purpose." Mystic understood, as she took her things out of the hydrocopter and floated to the land.

"Will I see you again?" she asked.

"You bet." Aurora waved goodbye, going back the way they came from. Mystic looked forward to seeing him again. Now, it was time to see Sweet. But before that, she had to get through a perplexed crowd of humans. There were about fifty people standing around her. They thought unicorns were not real, but Mystic was living, in plain sight. She waved half-heartedly, as people started to take photos of her. She began to get more nervous by the second, disliking the flashes of light in her face.

/-/

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 7..._**

Please, let me know your thoughts on this so far. Seriously, I do not know how I'm doing.


	7. The Big Meet

**_Continued from the closing events of Chapter 6 (Myths in Motion, Part II)._**

Chapter 7 – The Big Meet

Flashes continually blinked in Mystic's eyes, unable to get away from the paparazzi of a crowd.

"Stop..." she murmured. She couldn't take it anymore, so she released a telekinetic burst of energy, forcing the people to fall back unexpectedly. They thought it was just a sudden burst of air from the wind.

Mac, near the Tower as well, was flying near the scene and felt the force wave touch him as well. He looked over and saw the unicorn with her head down, in front of a crowd of people. He was surprised that she was real too. Though he wanted to mind his own business, his conscience told him to help her. So he warped to where Mystic was, which got the crowd's attention even more. The cardinal had appeared from out of nowhere. They wanted to get proof of him as well, but Mac would not allow that.

"Don't even think about it," he warned in a dark, heavy voice. The people were stricken with fear. Somehow, he knew just how to scare people away. "Now, go away... before I get very angry..." The people heeded his warning and frantically fled elsewhere. Mystic was scared herself, but Mac calmed down for her, seeing that she was the victim.

"Don't hurt me..." she pleaded.

"I won't. I just wanted them to leave. You're safe."

Mystic rose her head. "Thanks. Who are you?"

"Mac. I guess you're headed for the Tower too." Mystic saw the watch on his wing, relieved that he was clearly not against her.

_"I'm just glad we're on the same page. _Okay then, let's go." They both moved towards the double-crossed "T" structure in the center of the island.

* * *

Mac and Mystic arrived at the front entrance of Titans Tower. Looking up close, it seemed like it towered for miles. It was almost as tall as the Empire State Building. Mystic tried to look up and see how far it rose up and almost fell backward, but Mac caught her, saying that the time for sightseeing was later and that they needed to find Sweet as soon as possible. The two entered the Tower, seeing all of the various eye-catchers on the first floor. They could not fathom how it was all put together. The closer and closer they got to the top section of the Tower, the more amazed they became at all of the wonders of the Tower. They were walking toward the fourth floor elevator, about to arrive at the final section of the Tower.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming..." said Mystic.

"You're not," answered Mac, also surprised, "it's gonna take awhile to get used to all of this." They entered the elevator and moved to the top section. They didn't find Sweet yet, so he had to be here. They exited the elevator, walking into the living room.

"Hello?" called Mystic.

A red orangutan popped his head above the top of one of the sofas to see his visitors. "Hey," he replied to her. "Can I help you guys?"

"Are you Sweet Summers?" asked Mac.

"Yes," he answered, identifying himself.

"We got your message." Mac and Mystic raised their identical watches, that were also identical to Sweet's. His work was a success. After two years, he finally found two other people that are like him. He awaited the next nine, but until then, he wanted to see what they could do.

"All right then, let me see your skills." Mystic went first, as she levitated one of the sofas and moved it around the room. Sweet was impressed, seeing her float as well. She then descended back to the floor.

"Mystic is my name... you were about to ask."

"How did you—?" asked Sweet, startled.

"I can read minds, from time to time."

"Okay. Really nice. And what about—hey, where'd he go?" Mac had disappeared from his spot and then reappeared when Sweet turned around.

"Right here," said Mac, as he then teleported in front of Sweet, which surprised him.

"Whoa!" yelled Sweet.

"It's called teleportation." He instantly traveled to Mystic, scaring her as well. "Someday you'll get used to it."

"I hope so," implied Sweet. "Well, you guys have heard my message already. Not only are you welcome to stay here, but sooner or later, we will find a way to control or even improve our powers. To tell the truth, I'm not in full control of my powers either. (as he shows them) I can control fire, shoot lasers from my eyes, and use these metal claws... but I think there's room for improvement. But anyway, almost anything you could ever need is here at Titans Tower. So, make yourself at home!"

Mac understood him, and teleported to the roof of the Tower for a moment alone. He attempted to free his mind of all of the pain he went through back in Barcelona. He could only let go of a little bit of the six years of heartache. He had lost everything, so now it is time for him to start over, hopefully.

Mystic stayed inside to look at the rest of the Tower. Before she started to do that, she hugged Sweet, thanking him for doing all of this. Then, as she walked to the elevator to go down to the suites on the third section, a cougar appeared inside the elevator, in search of Sweet.

"Hey, how're you doing?" he greeted Mystic, walking on.

"Okay..." she replied, wondering why he was there. She moved on, anyways.

The cougar, Canyon, had promised on coming back to face the possible verdict of Sweet. He reached the living room and found the orangutan.

"Are you Sweet?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Um..." he paused, uneasy about how Sweet may act when he tells him about what happened before. "First of all, I have your watch and I heard your call."

"Good." Sweet smiled.

"And another thing... remember when you were coming out of the Tower and then something hit you? My bad..."

"That was YOU? It's alright, as long as I'm not dead, I'm happy!" Sweet spoke optimistically, chuckling.

Canyon was relieved to see that he was not in trouble.

"So," Sweet continued, "what can you do?"

Canyon displayed his electrokinesis by clapping his hands together, which now made a thunder-like sound. Mac and Mystic heard it and came back to the living room to meet Canyon. Canyon then separated them and generated sparks on his fingertips, which he then threw upward to collide into each other, creating a light show for the four of them.

"That's awesome," complimented Sweet, who then introduced Canyon to Mac, Mystic, and his new living purpose.

"So what do we do now?" Canyon asked, since Sweet had sent six other watches around the world.

"Hmm, we can do two things. One, we live life until someone new shows up... or two, we find some feature on this watch that'll help us track them down."

With that in mind, Sweet, Mystic, Mac and Canyon sought to not only live together with all of what their new lives have in store for them, but also to await the rest of the potential friends that they may encounter in the near or distant future.

/-/


	8. Ready or Not

Chapter 8 — Ready or Not

Two months have passed since Mac, Mystic and Canyon moved in with Sweet. Since they are with him now, they have had to attend the Academy... which was not too much of a problem since the three of them have gotten accustomed to it quickly. They have also met Wrinkle, who privately thought pessimistically about meeting them because he could hardly find friends himself. Wrinkle began to think that the only friend he had **was **himself, so he began to distance himself from everyone. **BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT...**

Sweet, Mystic, Mac and Canyon have developed a good start in their understanding of life in the U.S. (that's just how gifted the Academy is). As a result of this, they found what they were looking for—a tracking system to locate where the other watches were. They discovered this while in the super-computer room, trying to find more secrets on how it works. All they could do still was scan things and turn it on and off. Nonetheless, the watches revealed red dots around the country.

"These dots must be telling us where the other watches are," assumed Sweet.

"You sent eleven total, right?" began Canyon. "Three of us are here, and the map is showing six others. Where are the other two?"

"One is sightseeing..." answered Mac, recalling of Kuku, "she'll be here when she's ready."

"And the other is at the North Pole..." added Mystic, referencing Aurora, "he said he'd come back."

"I will trust them then," said Sweet. "I think we should seek out the other six and try to get them to join us."

Everyone agreed on the plan and decided on where to go. The first three watches were actually around Galveston; one was inside the city, the second was across the big bridge (on the Texas coastal mainland), and the last was on its way to the Tower (moving southwest). Canyon and Mystic decided to be on the lookout for them. The next two were in Los Angeles, California. Mac, being the only bird, decided to go there. The last was even further than that—in Brooklyn, New York. Sweet was last to pick, so he had no other choice but to go there. After deciding, the four of them dispersed on their way to their locations.

Soon after the four of them left, two white lambs appeared at the front of Titans Tower, riding a small nimbus cloud. They were step-sisters looking to find Sweet about his message. They assumed that no one was there, but they did not fret as they soon went elsewhere, to a place that freely housed humanimals of all ages within the city. At least they knew where to come.

* * *

Mystic and Canyon traveled to the beaches on the coastline of Galveston. As they soon approched the middle of the city, Mystic noticed that people got over the fact that she was a mythical animal. He was happy that they were not crowding her. She still wanted to be sure though. Canyon saw her eyes veering over on random people.

"What's up?" Canyon asked.

"When I got here, people were all over me, taking pictures because I'm a unicorn, an animal people don't see everyday."

"Well, I guess they're gonna have to get used to it," implied Canyon, supporting Mystic. Canyon looked back at the watch, to zoom in on the two watches locations. One was speeding towards them, while the other was in a large crowd behind them.

"It looks like one is moving fast," said Mystic, looking at the uphill road ahead of them. Canyon looked also, as an eighteen-wheeler jumped the top of the incline and began to roll down it, set to crash into whoever was in the way. They both noticed, as Mystic used her telekinesis to move her and Canyon out of the way. When they looked back at the rolling truck, a young lavender bunny phased out of the truck effortlessly, as if she was ghost. Mystic saw that she had a watch on. Before she could go to her, Canyon averted Mystic to the truck again, as it crashed into a building near the large crowd, who then ran in a panic. A chain reaction was caused, and a billboard fell from the top of the building, onto a spring green-skinned bunny. They presumed that he was done for... until his horizontally stiff right ear popped through the billboard, followed by with the rest of his body. He was okay and not injured in any way. The crowd applauded his recovery. Canyon and Mystic were amazed, as their watches then beeped loudly. These two survivors were the targets.

"Wow..." uttered Mystic, surprised at what just happened.

"These two are the ones we're looking for," said Canyon. "I'll talk to him and you talk to her." Mystic understood, as the two of them split up to talk to the bunnies.

Mystic walked up to the lavender one.

"Hi!" greeted Mystic.

"Hello!" she replied.

"What happened back there?"

"Um, that truck was full of idiots. I didn't know that until I had to ride with them, all the way from Canada! I needed to ditch them. Anyways, I'm looking for this Sweet guy at Titans Tower."

"Wow, I hope they aren't dead. Oh, I actually know Sweet. He sent out those watches, to get us all in one place. Are you trying to join us?"

"Actually, that's the thing..." she started with a thought in mind. "Before I found those people, my so-called father killed my mother because he there was someone else."

"That's terrible..." said Mystic, feeling her pain.

"That's not the worst part. He came for me after that, but I was headed to school, telling the driver to step on it. He was still chasing me in his car. Soon, we all got off of the bus, but he was already in front of us. He shot at me..."

"Oh no..." said Mystic.

"But I didn't feel anything. He fired a few more times, but I saw that the bullets went straight through me. I wasn't hurt at all. Then he shot himself to see if his gun was working. It was, so he hurt himself. He went to the hospital, and I was alright. I never wanted to see him again. That's why I came here, to find time to get over it. I can always join later, right?"

"Yeah. Well, I hope you can get over it. You can still come find us whenever you're ready." Mystic told her.

"Okay, nice to meet you. Bye!" The bunny walked off.

Mystic was shocked to hear that. The thought of losing her mother to a psychotic father... it was worse than being confined to her room.

Mystic went to catch up with Canyon, who finished talking with the green bunny.

"Any luck?" asked Mystic.

"He said that his parents died from a wild grizzly bear attack in Montana. He needs time to let that go before he comes to us."

Mystic sighed. "I wonder how Mac and Sweet are doing..."

She and Canyon went back to the Tower to wait on the other two.

* * *

Mac had passed the Santa Monica pier, closing in on his targets in L.A. When he flew over them, a large crowd of people was shown.

"Great..." Mac complained. He didn't want to search through all of the people, but he immediately realized that he didn't have to, as he saw them surrounding two dogs; a dalmatian that warped to the middle using one of her spots as a "Warp Pipe" to a cocker spaniel, who had wooden stakes protruding from his body. Mac knew that it was them he had to talk to, so he teleported to their location. He surprised the both of them, and the crowd as well.

"Who are you?" asked the cocker spaniel, retracting his spikes.

"A friend," Mac replied, bringing the two of them in with his wings. "I see you two have the same watch I do."

"Yes," answered the dalmatian, "we even heard a message from this Sweet character."

"Then say no more." Mac teleported them to the end on the Santa Monica pier, away from the crowd.

"How'd we get here?" asked the dalmatian, confused now.

"Do you trust me?" proposed Mac.

"Okay, all this is happening too fast. I'd love to come, but I need full information about what is going on and time to adjust to it." Judging from her words, Mac assumed that the dalmatian is very smart.

"All right... didn't mean to rush you," said Mac, somewhat understanding her case. He then looked at the cocker spaniel. "What about you?"

"I'm just trying to get over something, and I'm sort of tired now, since I ran all the way from San Francisco. I don't know what to do now."

"It's cool," Mac says, "you don't have to come now if you don't want to. Take your time." The dogs understand, then Mac teleported by himself, on his way back to the Tower. _"That went well..."_ he thought sarcastically.

* * *

Sweet was running to the airport to possibly catch a plane. He had saved the place from ten attacking Sentinels before, so the people there allowed him to ride his next plane free of charge. He never rode one before, so this was about to be his first time. People smiled and waved at him as he passed by. He found the flight that was going to New York City, but he was running late. So he rushed into the walkway after speaking to the flight manager. When he reached the end of it, the plane backed out and Sweet ran out of the walkway, landing on the ground below. He got up and began to chase the plane before it lifted off of the final runway. He yelled "Wait!", with his hand in the air. Then all of a sudden, a web shot out of his hand and stuck to the wing of the plane.

"What the..." Sweet uttered, discovering his new ability. The plane began to accelerate, to fly into the air. _"Oh man..."_ he thought, preparing to start his first extreme rush ever. The plane was soon airborne, and Sweet was hanging on for dear life.

After over three hours of flight, the plane began to descend. Sweet felt the change in gravity and wanted to get off. He accidentally released the web, falling down towards a neighborhood. Before he hit the ground, he tried to catch a ledge. Instead, his webbing grabbed it. Seeing what he could do now, he thought of it as vine-swinging, only he chose where the vines (webs) would appear. He started to swing from place to place like Spider-Man now.

Eventually, he had crossed the Brooklyn Bridge and moved to where the tracking system was leading him to. When he was close, he stopped because there were a lot of local thugs surrounding a female white cat. He did not know what they were going to do, but it was not going to be anything good. He hid on the side of a building, just in case he needed to take action.

_"Let see what happens..."_ he thought.

"We're gonna need you to come wit' us," ordered one of the thugs.

"No!" refused the cat.

"I do not believe he gave you a choice," said the leader, spacing his words a little for "special effect". "Boys, you know what to do."

_"Not today."_ Sweet ran out, grabbed the cat and shot a string of web at the nearest building to escape.

"Hey! Where'd that monkey come from?" exclaimed one of the thugs.

"Don't ask, CATCH THAT FOOL!" ordered the leader.

The cat talked to Sweet while he was carrying her and swinging in the air.

"Where'd you come from?" she asked.

"Maybe I'd better tell you who I am first. I am Sweet Summers, you might've heard me on that watch you have."

"That was you?"

"Yes."

"Can I say something... after you put me down at least?" she requested.

Sweet found an alley and stopped so that he and the cat were on the ground.

"Okay." she started. "My parents have heard the message too, but they won't let me to move anywhere out of New York City. I'd love to come, but I'm sorry that I can't."

Sweet sighed. "It's okay, but you can keep that watch though. I would still like you to seek me out when you can. Just watch the baddies out here."

"Okay. Could you at least take me home, since you've already come so far?" she asked.

"Sure." The cat directed Sweet to her home, despite being new to the airbourne experience. When they reached her front door, the thugs soon followed.

"They're back already?" she said.

"Just go inside. I'll handle them." Sweet said.

The cat listened to him and went inside. Sweet stood to face the thugs.

"Man, what'chu gonna do?" teased one of the thugs.

"I have a question for you..." Sweet began, as he then snapped his fingers hard to make his fireballs appear in his hands. "Do you really wanna mess with me?"

"That ain't even real fire..." presumed the leader, who then got hit by one of Sweet's fireballs. His opinion changed then, as he ran around in flames. The thugs looked back at Sweet, shocked.

"This is where you run." Sweet threw numerous fireballs at the thugs, making them run away in fear of getting burned. The cat looked out of her window to witness this. She was amazed and disappointed because she could not come with him. Sweet left, to La Guardia Airport to go back to Titans Tower.

When he got back, he heard that Mac, Mystic and Canyon had no luck as well. Waiting and living life was their only option now, since no one had came with them. They just were not ready yet.

I~~~**~~~I

That's it for this story. Sorry about the subtle ending, but I'm still doing my best to fix that.


End file.
